Wonderland
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Light's twin sister Kuri was the one who got the death note. When Light found out, through tricks and deception, he began to control her. When L's sister, Reiko, discovered something amiss with her pen-pal, she involved her brother in the Kira case. Can L break Light's control?
1. Dropped

Kuri Yagami finished her letter to Reiko, her pen pal from Britain. She left the house and headed to the mailbox when she saw it. It was a small notebook lying on the ground.

She reached out and picked it up. She began to read the directions.

Hmph. She had no need for a weapon to kill people.

She was a priestess for goodness sake. Killing people wasn't what she did.

She finished putting her letter in the mailbox, then headed into town.

She was walking past an alley when she heard terrible sounds. The sounds of a man attempting to rape a woman.

She stepped into the alley and noticed his wallet poking out of his back pocket. There was his name. Theoretically this would be easy.

She went to write the name, then decided against it.

Instead she punched the man, giving him several kicks to the groin, and the woman ran away.

Why on Earth would she ever kill a person?

Kuri headed back home, watching as the strange being floating on an oar in a blue kimono, followed her. Obviously a shinigami.

Well, good. She would return the Death Note.

After all she had no use for it.

"What's that you've got there, sis?" Light said. "D-Death Note?"


	2. Correspondance

Reiko Lawliet looked over the letter a second time. "I just don't understand it. Why is she being so evasive. Brother, come take a look at this."

L came over and took the letter from his sister. After scanning it a few times he looked up.

"This wasn't written by the same person." They both said at the same time.

L smiled up at her. "If you already knew why did you ask for my opinion?"

"I needed a second pair of eyes, if you can believe that." Reiko said. "All of the letters from Kuri have been fascinating, letters about her work as a miko with the police, letters about her job on the the newspaper as an advice columnist. But this letter is just about a typical school day of an average girl. It even has her gushing about a boy. It's obvious that it isn't her. But who..."

"You said she has a brother, Light Yagami, right?" L said. "It's possible that this is a practical joke."

"I think it's more than that. You were recently planning to start on the Kira case, right." Reiko said.

"I have started, why?" L was startled.

"Well she informed me that she had found something capable of killing another person. She did so in an elaborate coded message. She seemed to think she should destroy it. She was panicked, afraid, and then this letter." Reiko said.

"It could be that someone, in this case her brother, stopped her from destroying the object. In this case we must assume that he has control over her movements for now. Send her a letter back and say you want to meet." L said, handing her an address.


	3. Meeting

Kuri sat down at the Valice Bistro. She sipped her tea and ate one of the little cakes.

She had a bad feeling. She had kept this meeting from her brother because he was scaring her. Ever since they had procured the Death Note, he had been writing name after name, and she was afraid she would be next if she put one toe out of line.

She looked up. Across the bistro was a boy about her age, with dark hair, rings under his eyes, sitting in an awkward way. She smiled at him. He looked intelligent.

He was the kind of person she wished she could ask for help about all of this.

Well, she planned to ask Reiko for help. But...how could she, without endangering her friend.

After a few moments, she realized why her eyes had been drawn to the boy. He was Reiko's brother, the famous detective L!

Kuri tilted her head. _I wonder if he knows Morse code..._

Reiko sat down at the table. "Sorry I'm late. Shopping around here is so busy!"

"You want some tea?" Kuri said. "I got some cake too."

Tap...Tap Tap...Tap Tap Tap...

Kuri kept eye contact with Rei. There was no way to know if L was listening. But she couldn't risk her brother finding out.

"Yeah I'll take some tea." Reiko sipped some. "So you got into To-Oh University. I'm starting there soon with my brother."

"It's a good school. You know I've already started my new job." Kuri said.

Tap Tap...Tap...

"Yes as police psychic." Reiko said.

"Police Miko." Kuri corrected. "What I do isn't fake you know."

"Cmon you've already made a believer outta me. Let's get going. The Karaoke we booked starts in ten minutes." Reiko said.

"Why didn't you say so!" Kuri exclaimed.

Tap...Tap Tap Tap.

The two stood, Kuri shot a look at L, and he nodded.

Message received.


	4. Smooth

Kuri was watching TV late into the night. She was aggravated. A month had passed and L hadn't made a move. What was he waiting for?

The doorbell rang.

She got up and went downstairs, looking through the peephole. She was shocked to see L standing there, holding a bouquet of haphazard roses.

She opened the door, trying not to laugh, giving him a look.

"I'm here for our date." L's look told her to go with it. He handed her the roses. "These are for you."

Light was suddenly at the door next to her. "Who's this guy?"

"It's my boyfriend." Kuri said.

"Hideki Ryuga." L said, smiling. "We've been dating for a month and it's getting pretty serious."

"Oh Ryuga don't embarrass me!" Kuri blushed, grinning at him.

Light looked from one to the other, but didn't appear to find anything amiss, so he left them alone.

Kuri followed L to his car, where they got in together.

"Where are you taking me?" Kuri asked.

"To a safe location. Can he kill you?" L asked.

"No." Kuri said after a moment of thought. "I have a special immunity. I'll explain to you when we get there. Why the flowers and the date? You could have easily said we were friends and I was coming over."

"The plan is: I am your steady boyfriend and you decided to move in with me." L said.

"There are other ways you could have done this." Kuri said.

"But this way I get to date a beautiful girl." L said.

"Smooth." Kuri laughed.


	5. Task Force

Kuri woke up in a big beautiful bed. It was two months later, and true to his word, L had moved her in to his new Headquarters.

Slowly, the fake dates he had taken her on had become real ones as he clumsily realized that he liked her.

They shared this room and though he mostly fell asleep at his desk, that didn't mean they hadn't shared the bed.

"So today's the day, huh?" Kuri said to Reiko. "You're really going to approach my brother."

"Yes I am." Reiko said. "He underestimates women that's why he tried to use you. But in my opinion he needs to be taken down a few pegs."

Kuri gave Reiko a hug.

L came in holding two pieces of cake. "I brought you some cake Kuri. Its got a strawberry."

Kuri kissed his cheek. "And that's why I love you."

He blushed.

"You two are so cute." Reiko laughed. "Don't eat my coconut cake, brother."

"What?" L said, wiping a coconut fleck from his lips.

"BROTHER!" Reiko chased him around the room and he moved faster than her using his desk chair as Kuri clapped and laughed.

"Ok ok to business." Reiko calmed down. "I'm on my way to To Oh."


	6. To Oh

Reiko sat behind Light while she took her exam. She noticed that he took several looks at her when he sat down, and watched her as the exam ended.

He stopped her as they exited. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Reiko was surprised. Did he really think she was interested? She stopped herself from making a face.

"Sure." Reiko said in a sugary sweet voice.

Reiko followed Light to the bistro and the two of them had some coffee.

"So I need to tell you something." Reiko said. "My name is Rachel. I work for the Task Force working to capture Kira."

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

Reiko smiled. "I mean we've been looking for someone smart and well connected like you. Won't you join us?"

Light looked at her skeptically. This was clearly some sort of trap set up by L.

"Please Light? Don't you want to work together? It could be fun." Reiko said. "Working into the night...late hours...like that."

Light had to admit with a girl as beautiful as her...he had a weakness for redheads.

"Alright then. If you really think I'll fit in. But do you mind...a second date with me?" Light asked.

Reiko chuckled. Hook, line, and sinker. She loved it when her tricks worked. "Yes of course."


	7. Key Lime Pie

Come on you won't let me out of my room?" Kuri said.

"Not yet." L said. "You know how this works. Strawberry?"

Kuri took it and ate it. "You're always the same. Take me out soon ok?"

"How about now?" L said, and held out some cake.

Kuri took the cake. "Alright we can have a date here. I made your favorite."

"Key Lime Pie?" L said and took it from her.

Kuri threw a checkered blanket over the bed and the two sat and ate and had tea.

"You're giving me a look. Do you want a kiss?" L asked.

"Don't start with me. Why are you leaving me out right now?" Kuri asked.

"I'm protecting you. You say Light can't kill you...I believe he would find a way if he had to." L said.

"You're right." Kuri said. "About the kiss."

Kuri kissed him, laughing at his face. "Don't worry so much about my life. We made a promise."


	8. Priceless

Light entered Task Force headquarters.

It was very sleek and well designed. He saw Reiko there, hard at work.

"So this is what you do all day, huh?" Light said.

"Of course," Reiko said. "We're going to catch Kira even faster with a genius like you helping!"

Light smiled. "You said your brother worked here too?"

"Yes that's me." L said smiling at him. "So you're the one that my sister's been talking about. I'm the head of this investigation."

"You're L?" Light said in surprise.

"Well yes, but for the sake of this investigation call me Ryuzaki." L said. "After all, we don't want Kira learning our names, right?"

Light nodded. "But you already know my name."

"Yes well, let's just hope I'm not Kira then." L raised an eyebrow.

Kuri laughed from the other room. This was just priceless.


	9. Plan

"We need to drive him into a corner." Reiko said.

"Drive him into a corner?" Kuri said. "How?"

"We will have to capture you on suspicion of being Kira." L said.

"Yes. But don't go easy on me. I want you to do everything you would do to a suspect." Kuri said.

"But Kuri, that means torture." Reiko said.

"I know." Kuri said. "But it's what has to be done."

"In honor of your sacrifice," L said. "I will go to all lengths. You must also make it look convincing."

"That means lots of crying and begging." Reiko said.

"I know I know." Kuri said. "I gotta play the innocent pathetic easily manipulated little sister."

"He needs to think that's all you are." L said. "You are our trump card."

"With you around, we might just survive." Reiko said.

"L you know that I don't mind going straight into Hell for you." Kuri smiled. "Do your worst."


	10. Torture

Admit who you are. You are Kira." L said.

"Is this really necessary?" Light said, watching carefully, knowing she was going to cave any minute.

The bonds on Kuri tightened as she was lowered into the ice cold water again.

"No. I'm not...I'm not Kira!" Kuri shouted. "Stop! Let me see my brother! My brother is—"

Electricity rippled through her. She passed out.

Light headed home and took out the Death Note.

"Yagami Kurisuta. Heart attack from electrical trauma." Light wrote.

The next day he headed up to Task Force Headquarters only to find her still alive.

"Something wrong Light?" L asked idly, eating a cupcake.

Kuri bit her lip, watching them through the camera.

All according to plan.


	11. Third Kira

After discovering who the new Kira was, Kuri returned to the Task Force.

She couldn't get L alone, being handcuffed to Light, but she could get Reiko alone.

"Reiko the third Kira is Kyosuke Higuchi." Kuri said.

"How do you know?" Reiko asked.

"Because I have my memories back." Kuri said. "I wish I could tell L but I'm worried...I can't let Light figure anything out!"

"I want to protect brother too." Reiko said. "Let's set a trap, just you and me!"

Kuri put the hated make up on her face.

"Looks like I'm stuck on seduction duty again


	12. Threads of Death

Kuri had trapped Higuchi and he had been arrested, and now Light had his memories back.

Kuri was frequently checking up with Ninako, making sure that the Shinigami hadn't been tricked into killing L, and that Light wasn't planning to do so.

Then one day she surprised L with his favorite cake.

"Wow! Thank you!" L said.

Kuri froze, staring at L.

Around his head were silver threads.

She knew from her Miko studies what these were, what this meant.

Threads...of Death.


	13. Deal

Kuri sat beside Ninako.

"I want to give my life for L."

"I won't allow that," Ninako said. "I won't let you die."

"It isn't so simple! He cannot die!" Kuri said.

"Kuri." L stood in the doorway. "I thought something like this might happen."

"You cannot stop me L." Kuri said.

"Perhaps not." L said. "But you must not die for me."

"She won't." Ninako said, snapping his thread with her scythe. "No Death Note will kill either of you now


End file.
